Porta Retrato
by Mii-chaan
Summary: O cavaleiro de Andrômeda está prestes a se casar. Mas acaba descobrindo que Hyoga sente algo mais por ele.


Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem... Ainda!

Fanfic escrita para o

"Concurso Queen of Hearts 2009"

Tema: Fotografia

Agradecimentos especiais a Mandy-chan por beta está fic

Porta retrato

Raiva, desespero, dor.

O jovem de cabelo louro, deitado sobre a cama, olhava fixamente o teto. Seu rosto era inexpressivo, seus lábios murmuravam palavras incompreensíveis.

O relógio na parede avisava que já era hora, mas seu corpo não reagia, perdido em sua mente por lembranças de um passado não muito distante.

Revivia em seus pensamentos, a batalha das doze casas. Como eles, os cavaleiros de bronze, foram além de seus limites e salvaram Atena, antes que a flecha de Sagita perfurasse o coração da deusa.

Lembrou-se da sua luta contra Camus, na casa de Aquário, e como Andrômeda havia salvado a sua vida. Ainda podia sentir... Sentir o calor do corpo do amigo.

_Shun..._

Raiva, desespero, dor.

Levantou-se e cruzou o quarto desarrumado. Parou diante da mesa marfim que contrastava com o resto da habitação. Pegou o pequeno objeto que ali se encontrava.

Uma fotografia num modesto porta retrato.

Na foto havia dois jovens esboçando um caloroso sorriso. Um deles estava de pé, seus cabelos claros dançavam seguindo o ritmo do vento. O outro se encontrava sentado, sua mão esquerda acariciava a grama e a direita repousava em seus cabelos esverdeados.

Como que instantaneamente lembranças daquele dia invadiram sua mente...

"Era sábado, o dia estava ensolarado e crianças corriam alegremente. Gritavam. Uns jogavam futebol, enquanto as demais brincavam de pique-esconde. Mino andava por todos os lados separando as brigas que vez ou outra aconteciam.

O Filho das Estrelas estava diferente - O orfanato era o mesmo, porém a atmosfera do lugar tinha mudado, parecia mais leve - Após concluir isso, Hyoga decidiu ir para a casa, não se sentia bem. Dirigiu-se até seus companheiros que se encontravam conversando na entrada.

- Pessoal, acho que já vou.

- Já? – Perguntou Seiya que comia um enorme pacote de pipoca.

- É.

- Mas ainda é tão cedo – Falou o Shiryu.

- E há muito tempo que nós não nos encontrávamos assim. – O sorriso que o jovem Andrômeda direcionou a Hyoga ao terminar a frase fez com que o cisne sentisse todo seu corpo estremecer.

Por que aquilo acontecia quando Shun estava perto? Ele não sabia a resposta ou talvez fingisse desconhecê-la, numa tola tentativa de afastar os pensamentos que a muito atormentavam sua mente e que ele considerava errôneos.

- Bom, não estou me sentindo bem hoje...

- O que você tem?

- Aposto que ele brigou com a Eire, hein? – Disse Ikki sarcasticamente.

- Ikki!

- Ah... Tchau amigos.

O cavaleiro virou-se para ir embora, deu alguns passos, mas foi interrompido por Shun. O jovem usava um jeans e uma camisa branca e na mão carregava uma câmera.

Está tão lindo...

- Hyoga vou com você.

- Para onde?

- Você está indo para sua casa e lá perto tem um parque – Disse mostrando a máquina fotográfica, já velha, ao companheiro.

- Novo hobby?

- Sim.

Caminharam por alguns minutos, conversando sobre diversas coisas – desde situações constrangedoras que viveram até os planos para o futuro – e observando cada detalhe das ruas. Quando chegaram ao parque, Shun convidou Hyoga para acompanhá-lo e o louro não conseguiu recusar o pedido.

O local que normalmente ficava cheio de meninos e meninas se divertindo e pessoas se exercitando, naquele dia estava quase vazio. Ambos passearam pela margem do bonito lago de águas cristalinas que ficava no centro do lugar. Os patos grasnavam espirrando água para todos os cantos.

Shun fotografou as aves, as flores multicoloridas, as abelhas que as polinizavam, as árvores e até Hyoga caindo do escorrega.

- Obrigado por me acompanhar – Agradeceu Andrômeda sentado em um dos balanços vermelho sangue.

- Não foi nada. Isso me ajudou.

- Como?

- Eu estava me sentindo mal...

- Vai me contar o porque?

- É só saudades de minha mãe, nunca mais pude vê-la.

- Hyoga... – Shun levantou-se e parou na frente do outro cavaleiro – Você não pode vê-la, mas pode senti-la. Ela sempre estará aqui – Falou colocando a mão sobre o coração já acelerado do amigo.

Hyoga sentiu que lhe roubavam o ar. Por que Shun tinha que lhe causar estas coisas? Já chega! Era hora de encarar a verdade. O mundo ao seu redor desapareceu, tudo o que ele queria era saber como seria beijar aqueles lábios...

- Hyoga, tudo bem? – Shun interrompeu o raciocínio do Cisne.

- Tudo...

- Vamos tirar uma foto juntos?

- O que? Como?

O cavaleiro de bronze viu Andrômeda acenar para uma mulher já de idade que ali passava e em seguida correu em sua direção. Não demorou muito e o jovem retornou trazendo consigo a senhora.

- Ela vai tirar para nós.

- Vou sim, meus queridos.

- Obrigado.

- Não precisa agradecer. É sempre bom ajudar as pessoas. Então, que tal se você senta-se na grama e o bonitão ficasse de pé?

- Legal.

A mulher tirou a fotografia e se despediu dos dois. Quando a perderam de vista Shun virou-se para seu amigo e lhe dedicou um sorriso.

- Bom, acho que já vou.

- Já?

- É. Foi bom falar com você.

- Espera – Hyoga segurou o braço de Shun, impedindo que ele se fora.

- O que foi?

- Eu queria lhe falar uma coisa...

- Pode dizer...

- Sabe, você já sentiu algo por uma pessoa mesmo sabendo que não era certo – Disse se aproximando mais do outro.

- Ã? Não... Acho que não. Por que está me perguntando isso?

- É que... – Hyoga colocou suas mãos sobre o rosto de Shun e se inclinou num suave e delicado roçar de lábios.

- O... – Shun tentou falar, mas o Cisne não deixou, voltando a encostar sua boca nas do companheiro.

Andrômeda no inicio resistiu, mas logo se deixou levar pelos movimentos de Hyoga, aprofundando o beijo. O louro desceu sua mão pelas costas de Shun, fazendo com que ele se arrepiasse.

Ficaram ali por alguns minutos até que o jovem de cabelos verdes empurrou o outro.

- Shun...

- Com licença, eu tenho que ir.

- Espera – Novamente Hyoga voltou a segurá-lo. – Eu tenho que falar com você.

- Acho que você já fez o que queria fazer.

- Não... Eu quero dizer que fiz isso porque eu...

- Não precisa falar nada.

- Porque eu gosto de você!

- Gosta de mim? Por favor, não diga asneiras!.

- Asneiras? Eu estou aqui dizendo que te amo e...

- Deveria ter falado antes!

- Sei que fui estúpido em não falar, mas eu não tinha certeza...

- Que seja!

- Shun! – Gritou fazendo com que o Andrômeda virasse para ele. Viu, então, que pequenas lágrimas escorriam pela bela face do cavaleiro.

- Está chorando? Por que?

- Por quê? Porque passamos toda a nossa vida juntos e você só vem me dizer isso agora! Hyoga, eu me caso em uma semana!

- Eu sei.

- Então não deveria ter feito eu passar por isso.

- Precisava dizer, ver sua reação.

- Já viu. Hyoga... – Disse encurtando a direção que os separava – Se você tivesse dito isso antes, se você...

- Você ficaria comigo?

- Não sei... Mas as coisas com certeza seriam diferentes.

- Shun...

- O que foi?

- Sempre te amei. E você me ama?

- Tenho que ir...

- É a Jun, não é? Você gosta dela, sempre foi ela, né?

- Talvez algum dia...

- O que? Sempre foi ela, não foi?

Andrômeda enxugou as lágrimas e saiu. Quando ele já estava longe o bastante, virou-se e disse para o Cisne:

- Desculpe, não posso fazer isso com a June. Tchau... Meu amigo.

Hyoga chegou em seu apartamento uma hora depois. Estava arrasado. Acabara de perder o amor de sua vida, a pessoa que lhe era mais importante. Estúpido! É o que ele era. Um estúpido! Despiu-se e caminhou até o chuveiro, ficaria ali até borrar de sua mente o último acontecimento.

Algum tempo depois que o cavaleiro entrara no banheiro, bateram em sua porta. Ele fechou a torneira e se cobriu com uma toalha.

- Sim?

- Deixaram isso para o senhor. – Indagou o homem de bigode, entregando-o um pequeno pacote.

- Quem deixou?

- Um jovem. Acho que já o vi aqui algumas vezes. Disse que não era para procurá-lo e que queria todos em seu casamento.

- Obrigado.

- De nada.

Hyoga fechou a porta e abriu o pacote que estava enrolada com uma fina fita azul celeste. Dentro havia um porta retrato, simples, de fato não era muito bonito. Mas o que surpreendeu o Cisne foi a fotografia... A foto que Shun e ele haviam tirado no parque.

Ele revelou – Pensou Hyoga abraçando o presente. Guardou, então, aquilo que seria a única coisa que teria de Shun...

Uma fotografia, num modesto porta retrato".

Raiva, desespero, dor.

O alarme do relógio soou e Hyoga despertou de seus pensamentos. Tinha que se arrumar, Shun se casaria dentro de pouco tempo. Olhou novamente para a foto e a colocou de volta na mesa. Shun queria que fosse em seu casamento, então iria. Raiva, desespero, dor. Era o que sentia naquele momento.

Algum tempo depois estava no grande salão onde se realizava a festa de matrimônio de June e Shun. Os convidados comiam e conversavam alegres. Porém, ele não se sentia assim. Tinha pensado em impedir o casamento, gritar um belo NÃO, mas Shun parecia tão feliz. Não podia fazer isso com ele e nem com Jun.

Seiya, Shiryu, Ikki e todos os demais cavaleiros cumprimentavam Shun que sorria ao lado de June. Hyoga queria falar com ele. Não! Não iria fazer isso. Se fosse lá ia sofrer ainda mais.

Hyoga distraiu-se e não notou que Andrômeda vinha em sua direção, trazendo pela mão a esposa.

- Hyoga – Falou June – Por que não está dançando com os demais?

- É...Não é nada. Eu queria dar a vocês parabéns.

- Obrigado Hyoga - Agradeceu Shun abraçando o Cisne que estremeceu. Dirigiu seu rosto ao ouvido do outro e sussurrou – Hyoga... Você já quebrou aquele porta retrato?

- O que?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou a cavaleira de camaleão.

- Não. Vamos indo? Tenho que achar o Ikki. Até mais... Meu amigo.

- Claro. Que vocês dois sejam muito felizes.

- Obrigado.

A comemoração acabou tarde, já passava das três da manhã quando Hyoga chegou em sua casa. Estava cansado e infeliz. Havia chorado durante todo o percurso de volta. Tirou o smoking que vestia e o colocou na cadeira ao lado da mesa. A fotografia estava lá. Pegou-a.

O que Shun quis dizer com 'Já quebrou o porta retrato'?

Sem mais delongas, atirou-o contra a parede branca do quarto. Os pedaços do porta retrato se espalharam pelo quarto. Mas não tinha nada ali. Talvez Andrômeda tivesse bebido demais. O louro abaixou-se e pegou a foto. Nada.

- Droga! Sou um idiota! – Gritou atirando a foto no chão. Esta caiu com a frente virada para baixo, então, Hyoga pode ver algo escrito em seu verso. Era a letra de Shun. Sorriu. Leu.

Hyoga abraçou a foto como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo – talvez para ele realmente fosse – Parecia que todo seu animo voltara, que devolviam lhe a alma. Shun... Jamais imaginou que havia algo escrito naquela fotografia, que ali se encontrava um recado.

Uma mensagem na fotografia.

Uma mensagem na fotografia, que ficava num modesto porta retrato ao lado de sua cama.

Leu a frase novamente e gravou-a na cabeça: Sempre foi você. Estava escrito com uma bela caligrafia.

_Sempre foi você._

Hyoga deitou-se e murmurou:

- Talvez algum dia...

Fim *.*


End file.
